A height-adjustable table support may comprise one or more telescopic columns that may be extended or contracted to raise or lower a table top arranged on top of the table support. The table support may further comprise a linear actuator that provides the telescopic movement of the constituent parts of the columns, and an electric motor adapted to drive the linear actuator such that a rotational movement of the electric motor is converted to a linear movement of the linear actuator. Thereby the electric motor provides the height-adjusting function of the height-adjustable table support. The electric motor needs a power supply unit. The power supply unit may be connected to the mains.
Heavy or heavily loaded tables may demand a costly arrangement for powering the electric motor. There is always a need of providing a more cost-effective manufacturing of height-adjustable tables.
Consequently, there is a need for a way of providing power to the electric motor in a height-adjustable table arrangement in a cost-effective way.